Archie Sonic X Issue 17
Sonic X | current = #17 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 16 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 18 }} |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = Steven Butler |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 17 is the seventeenth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in March 2007. Official solicitation :SONIC FAN-FAVORITE ARTIST STEVEN BUTLER MAKES HIS "SONIC X" DEBUT! "March Madness": Everyone knows that Leprechauns have gold, and gold can buy a lot... especially more parts for evil destructive robots! Guess which evil scientist and enemy of Sonic plans to get some gold? Can Sonic and his friends stop Eggman's destructive search for gold and prevent the annual parade from being overrun with attack robot Leprechauns. or will their "luck" run out?! SCRIPT: Ian Flynn. ART: Steven Butler and Terry Austin. Top 'o the Morning cover by Magically Delirious Spaz! Featured stories March Madness * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: '''Steven Butler * '''Inks: '''Terry Austin * '''Letters: '''John Workman * '''Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis After Sonic has had this morning run with Cheese, Cheese goes back to Cream completely green. Tails diagnoses that Cheese has been exposed to Sonic's speed trait and has turned green temporarily. Chris comes in wearing a green shirt, and Amy with a green hairband. Chris tells Sonic that it's St Patrick's day and Amy threatens that Sonic has to wear green or she'll pinch him. At Dr. Eggman's base, Eggman is confused about St Patrick's day and is told about it by Decoe and Bocoe. Eggman, reading about leprechauns, decides to catch one in order to get its gold. Eggman then chases Bokkun, who is completely green because of a painting accident. Later at a St Patrick's parade, Chris, Chuck, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Amy and Tails are watching the parade all wearing green (Sonic and Tails wearing a four leaf clover badge, Vanilla a big green hat and Cream a green tie instead of blue). Bokkun enters from above and grabs Cheese thinking he's a leprechaun. Bokkun, begging Sonic for his protection, are noticed by Dr. Eggman in a giant leprechaun robot. Eggman sends robot shamrocks to search for the leprechaun while both Bokkun and Cheese flee in panic. Cream flies up to Cheese to calm him down, flying around to protect her. Bokkun not wanting to be taken throws bombs at some of the shamrocks and hits a bomb at a balloon over the robot to distract it. Sonic begins attacking the robot succeeding until it rains. Because of Cream flying, Cheese goes back to normal because of the flying trait and the paint is washed off Bokkun. Sonic struggling to battle on the wet robot, slips into the robot's grasp. The rain stops and there's a rainbow overhead. Chris yells at Eggman that leprechauns live at the end of the rainbow. Eggman dumps Sonic and flies to the rainbow. Sonic and his friends celebrate with green sodas until Amy notices that Sonic lost his badge and begins chasing him to pinch him while Eggman is still trying to dig for the leprechaun at the end of the rainbow. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Bocoe *Bokkun *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Vanilla the Rabbit Locations: *Earth **Dr. Eggman's Fortress **Station Square ***Thorndyke Mansion Items: *Piko Piko Hammer Trivia *In the issue, Cheese turned green after hanging out with Sonic. This may be a reference to the fact that in Sonic Adventure, Chao that have been exposed to lots of run-stat animals turn green. **This may also be a reference to Sonic Adventure 2 where green Chaos Drives increased the Run stat of a Chao. *This issue is a Saint Patrick's Day special. *When Sonic tells to the readers what will happen in the next issue, he says, "That's all, folks!", a reference to the Looney Tunes' ending slogan. Gallery Preview pages Sonic X issue 17 page 1.jpg|Page one Sonic X issue 17 page 2.jpg|Page two Sonic X issue 17 page 3.jpg|Page three Sonic X issue 17 page 4.jpg|Page four Sonic X issue 17 page 5.jpg|Page five Category:Sonic X issues